


You’re the love of my life.

by Xenia



Series: lauliver week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: After Laurel’s death Oliver realizes that she is the love of his life. But now Laurel’s back. What will Oliver do?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: lauliver week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lauliver Week





	You’re the love of my life.

Oliver thought that the worst day of his life was the day he lost Laurel. She had died thinking that she wasn’t the love of his life, thinking that Felicity was. And Oliver had to admit that he had thought that too, that Felicity was the right one, the love of his life. Up until the moment he saw Laurel pale and weak and saying that he was the love of her life even if she wasn’t the love of his. And in that moment the truth hit him. He had lied to himself. He was so sure that Laurel didn’t feel anything more than friendship for him that he had convinced himself that it was all he felt for her too. And wasn’t it cruel? Realizing that he loved Laurel more than life itself seconds before losing her? And how stupid had he been? She had pulled him through five years of hell, he was so foolish thinking that something this big and deep could just go away.  
But back to the point. He thought that the worst day of his life was the day he lost her, but he was proven wrong a few months after her death.  
All the days since that fateful one had been a special kind of hell, worse than the Island cause back then he had hope, now he knew his nightmare would never end. But the day he woke up after his hallucination of Laurel alive and well and about to marry him? That definitely took the top spot.  
It had all felt so real, that waking up had been like losing her again. Seeing her cry in her wedding dress had torn his heart apart.  
He had lost her again, but now he had a taste of what his life could have been if he hadn’t gone on the Gambit and cheated on her with Sara.  
Meeting Black Siren hadn’t been so bad, cause he had felt something was wrong since the first moment he saw her. But it had made him realize that he would anything to have Laurel, his Laurel, back. Anything.

It turned out that there wasn’t much he could do. He had spent months and months looking for a way to brig her back but with no luck. Until one due Sara had come back, had walked out of the waverider and Laurel had been at her side. She looked confused and a bit out of it, but it was his Laurel. He had froze. Felicity, Thea even Diggle had moved forward and hugged her, but not him. Oliver had stayed frozen on his spot. And once again it had been Laurel to go to him. He had hugged her and he never want to let go.  
In that moment he had promised himself that he would set things straight with her. He would tell her that he loved her and hope she still loved him and she’d take him back.  
Promising himself this had been easy, actually keeping that promise had proven to be way more challenging than he thought.  
In the first few weeks Laurel had needed to get used to all the changes that had occurred while she was fine. But now it was time.  
She was perfectly settled, she was back being a DA and she was back at being the Black Canary. Now it was time and he needed to be brave and take the leap.

He showed up at her door in the middle of the night. Thea was out with Roy and the Black Canary had rested that night.  
-Oliver!- she said when she saw him -What are you doing here? It’s late! Did something happen?-  
-Nothing happened. But I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?-  
-Yeah, sure. – she said motioning for him to get in.  
They sat on the couch, facing each other. Oliver didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say and the silence was starting to get awkward.  
-Do you remember what you told me that night you… died at the hospital?- he asked and when she nodded he kept going – It’s not true.-  
-What’s not true?-  
He took a deep breath.  
-That you’re not the love of my life. – she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. -For a long time I fooled myself into thinking that you weren’t the love of my life, that Felicity was and that I wanted to have a life with her. But Laurel it was all a lie. I realized it only when I lost you, but it’s you. It’s always been you. I love you so much and you’re the love of my life. –  
-Ollie… you and Felicity love each other. You were about to get married. I’m sure you’ll find a way to fix it-  
-But I don’t want to fix things with Felicity. I want, I need to fix things with you. Look I know that after all that happened between us it’s hard to believe but it’s you I love. It’s you I want. –  
She didn’t say anything for the longest time, just looked at him in the eyes, like she was looking for something. She must have found whatever she was looking for because she smiled.  
-Ollie… are you sure?-  
-I love you. I want you. Now the question is do you still love me?-  
Laurel smiled again, her eyes shining with happiness. She leaned in and kissed him.  
And having her in his arms was amazing. It felt like home and love and safety and he never wanted to let go. When they parted she leaned her forehead against his.  
-I already told you. You are the love of my life. And I will always want you-  
Oliver smiles and kissed her again.  
This was definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
